The Great Butt Dilemma
by scubysnak
Summary: Catherine & Sofia pose a question to Sara.


**Disclaimer: I don't own 'em…**

"You ask her," Sofia prodded Catherine as they walked through the doors of the locker room and noticed me sitting on the bench that ran the length of the lockers lined up on the wall.

My head lifted at the playful sound of her voice and met bright, blue eyes.

"I'm not asking her," Catherine said as she merely nodded in my direction.

Catherine was, to say the least, still somewhat icy towards me. We had gone out a few times—my will finally being bent to her incessant dinner invites. It had only taken a few dates and a disappointing tryst in the bedroom for me to decide that Catherine—as beautiful as she was—wasn't worth the effort it would take to make her happy. I didn't want to spend endless conversations trying to convince her that she was as pretty as she already believed herself to be. I also didn't want the pressure of reassuring her that everything she was supposedly doing for Lindsey's sake was correct—because it wasn't as far as I was concerned. She was just too high maintenance. I understood why she burned through men like they were candles.

I turned my attention back to the laces on my boots, wanting to get out of the locker room as quickly as possible. I had long since discovered that the less time I spent with Catherine, the better off I was. She was forever finding reasons to talk to me or to touch me. This needy side of Catherine was less than appealing and I'm certain that I had I not rejected her, she'd have long since given up on her pursuit.

Of course, add to the fact that current object of my early morning self-pleasuring activities was standing beside her only complicated my desire to flee. They continued in hushed whispers to try and convince each other to ask me something. I rose to my feet and grabbed my jacket from my locker and finally said, "Just what are you two girls afraid to ask big, bad Sara Sidle?"

Catherine turned absolutely giddy as she skipped over to me and stroked my arm. She tried to play shy, batting her eye lashes and biting her bottom lip as she dropped her chin in an effort to look innocent -- an effort which fell incredibly short of its mark. I shook her off of my arm and took a step away from her, keeping my eyes on her.

"I warned you, Catherine," I said coldly and almost in a whisper so that Sofia wouldn't hear what I was saying.

Her lips pursed and full-on pout was formed. I groaned, "Give me a fucking break, Catherine."

I turned to Sofia and waited expectantly. When she didn't say anything, I shrugged wearily and headed for the door.

Sofia quickly put her body in front of it and blocked my retreat. I stopped and avoided her eyes. I knew that the detective in her would be able to read everything in mine if contact was made. Instead, I stared down at her very sensible black shoes.

"Sara?" her voice was like ice-cream on a hot summer day.

When I didn't answer and didn't meet her gaze, she reached out and touched my arm gently. I pulled back immediately which turned out to be a major mistake. As I jerked away from her, I lost my balance and stumbled backwards. The backs of my legs connected with the bench and sent me reeling to the floor.

Immediately, Catherine and Sofia were at either side of me, checking to see if I was okay. I covered my face with my hands, forcing myself to stave off the tears that were threatening to spill. I was in hell. The woman who was pulling out all the stops to be with me was on one side and the woman I was certain would never want me was on the other. This was fate's idea of a cruel joke.

Catherine took one hand and Sofia took the other, each pulling solidly to bring me back to my feet. I took a few steps forward and sat back down on the bench.

"Before the two of you become the death of me, why don't you just ask whatever it was you wanted to ask so that I can make it home in one piece," I muttered angrily.

Sofia kneeled in front of me and placed her hands on my knees. The contact from her palms and her close proximity sent a wave of warmth spreading up my thighs. I took a few deep breaths to still my racing heart, while I waited for her to speak.

"We were hoping you could settle a little bet for us, Sara. You're the most impartial party here in the lab and the least likely to abuse the privilege about to be bestowed upon you."

I looked curiously from Sofia to Catherine and raised an eyebrow suspiciously, "What kinda bet are we talking about?"

"Well," Catherine started as she ran her fingers through my hair, "we're tired of hearing the guys talk about our asses. It doesn't matter whether we're here in the lab or at a crime scene. They ogle us like we're sides of beef—oops, sorry, I know how you feel about beef—but it's demeaning and we don't like to be objectified." Her nails scraped along the back of my neck and without my permission, my body reacted to her touch—obviously having forgotten the lackluster performance those hands had last had on it.

Sofia's hands, in the meantime, had moved a little higher and were now resting on my thighs.

An attractive blush had started to rise up her neck and I couldn't tell if it was because she was embarrassed about what Catherine had just said or if it was because she was touching me. I was definitely hoping it was because of her hands on me.

I found myself focused on her lips as she began to speak, "The guys always say the same things. _She has the best ass_, _Brass, you should arrest her 'cause I'm sure it's illegal to have an ass like that_, _I dare you to find an ass nicer than that one_."

She paused and licked her lips, thrusting immensely dirty thoughts into my head of the things she could do with that tongue. Then she continued, "They say those things about both of us. You know how competitive Catherine and I both are. We both can't have the best ass. So we want you to decide for us."

Catherine's fingers were still running through my hair and occasionally scraping my scalp or the nape of my neck. That combined with the gentle rubbing motion of Sofia's palms against my thighs had me in a state of contentment. It took a moment for the words that had just left her mouth to really sink in.

"So will you do it?" Catherine asked.

"Huh? Will I do what?"

My legs instantly felt cold as Sofia all at once pulled her hands away, stood and turned around. She jutted her butt out and bent forward slightly. "We want you to tell us who has the best ass—me or Catherine."

I jumped to my feet and taking note of the bench, I took a few steps away from them. "You want me to what?"

"We want you to tell us who has the best ass," Catherine explained. "We figured that you'd take the most scientific approach and be the most impartial."

"Are you up for the task?" Sofia asked as she played with the toothpick between her teeth.

They had to be fucking kidding me. They expected me to touch their asses and judge them--to squeeze and rub their backsides and figure out which of them was firmer, rounder and more voluptuous to touch.

I thought for half a nanosecond about it before deciding.

"Alright, let's do this." I clapped my hands together and took a few quick strides toward them. "Let's see. First, let's get the two of you against the lockers. Assume the position, like you're going to be frisked by a cop," I said the last bit with a wink.

Both women promptly turned toward the lockers and leaned against them with their hands, hefting their butts a bit in the air.

"I'll start with you, Catherine, since you're older," I put special emphasis on the 'old' in older.

I reached out and cupped her ass with my hands, squeezing gently and then a bit firmer, before then running my hands in a circular motion over her cheeks. She pushed her ass further into my hands before I slid one hand lower, over the prominent curve of her ass toward her sex and then back again. "Nice, soft, but a bit jiggly," I said as a wiggled her right cheek in my hand. "Unlike wine, your ass doesn't appear to have gotten better with age."

Catherine promptly turned around and before I had a chance to raise a hand in my defense, she had slapped me.

"I can't say that slapping me is going to earn you bonus points, Catherine."

I took a couple of steps to the right where Sofia's entire body was shaking with laughter.

"No need to worry, Sofia, I'll be gentle with you," I husked as I put my hands on her hips and then slid them inward and down to her ass. My hands were unyielding as they moved over the curves and firm muscles of her ass. "Very nice, firm," I lifted slightly one cheek and it didn't drop immediately like Catherine's had. "You spend a lot of time working on your glutes, don't you?"

She nodded and sucked in a quick breath of air as I pulled my hands back and slapped her playfully with one on the ass.

"Well, ladies," I started, "we have a very clear winner. Catherine, your ass is much rounder and suppler than Sofia's here. But Sofia's is firmer, round enough and definitely more in proportion with the rest of her well-toned body."

"Wait just a damn minute," the former dancer said as she poked her finger in my chest. "You're going to pick her ass over mine. You can't be serious. Are you fucking serious?"

Every other word was punctuated by a sharp poke of her finger against my chest. I was certain that there would be a bruise there in only a few hours.

"Aaarggghhh!" she screamed as she stomped out of the locker room.

Sofia was smirking and leaning against the lockers, watching the scene with rapt attention.

"I tried telling her it was a stupid idea, but you know how she is. Once she gets something in her head, that's it. She's like a dog with a bone," Sofia said as she pushed off of the lockers and moved toward me.

With the same confidence she displayed in everything she did, she reached out and ran her fingertips along the reddening edges of Catherine's handprint on my face.

"She shouldn't have hit you," she murmured as she took my hand in hers and pulled me closer. "I do have two questions though."

She brushed her lips against mine and pulled back before adding, "Just when did you sleep with her and why did you stop? I mean, she is Catherine Willows."

"Let's just say it was bad…really bad."

Her fingers were moving steadily over the sensitive skin of my neck when she laughed throatily and said, "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. Tell me about it."

"How about I tell you all about it over breakfast?"

She leaned forward and captured my lips, sucking my bottom lip between hers before running her tongue along it.

"Breakfast and a story about how bad Catherine is in bed? You have a deal!"


End file.
